


The Hand that Pleases You

by ArwingYoshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/pseuds/ArwingYoshi
Summary: A pair of drabbles written for Anders Positivity Week 2016 and Januanders 2017. When Hawke is late coming home, Justice and Anders decide to have a little fun to themselves.





	1. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice and Anders find pleasure in each other while Hawke is out

“Tell me what you would do to me if you had a separate body,”

_First, I would kiss you._

“With tongue?”

_Yes, mortal, with tongue. Imagine my tongue grazing your’s, exploring every inch of your mouth._

Anders licked his lips, moaning from the mental image. “Go on,”

 _I would stroke down your stomach._ Anders felt Justice take control of his hand and drift downward, over his flat stomach until he brushed the blonde hairs just above his crotch.

“Go on,”

 _Then I would take you in my hand._ Their hand gently gripped their cock. _And I would stroke you until you were hard._ The hand slowly and softly slid down the soft shaft, drawing out a soft moan from Anders. The soft touch only made him ache more.

“You tease,”

Justice took control of their other hand to brush Anders’ lips with the tips of his fingers, Fade energy leaving a pleasant tingling sensation across the sensitive skin. _I would very much like to kiss you, in my own way._

“Do it,” Anders murmured against the fingers. Justice slid their fingers past his lover’s lips, prompting Anders to suck on them. A mental image came forward of him and Justice locking lips, sucking on the spirit’s tongue.

Their lower hand wrapped more firmly around their cock, and finally began to stroke it at an even pace. Anders moaned around the fingers, brushing his tongue across the digits. The mage silently begged Justice to go faster. The spirit granted his request, stroking their cock at a faster pace.

_I’ve always found you beautiful, Anders._

_I love you, Justice…_

_How does it feel, mortal, my hand around our cock?_

Anders bucked into the hand, meeting the thrusts. That seemed to be answer enough for Justice. The spirit stroked them to completion, Anders’ moans of passion muffled by the fingers as orgasm resonated between them both. When it was over, the fingers slipped out and their cock was released.

Hawke entered a minute later, staring at their prone form, and the glowing seed coating their groin and thighs.

“Well, you both just go ahead and start without me then,” Hawke said, smirking and shutting the door behind him.

“To be fair, we’ve been with each other before you came along, love,”

Hawke stripped down and climbed in bed beside his lovers. “I hope you saved some for me,” He whispered, stroking Anders’ arm.

“Always,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first part was written back in 2016 for Anders Positivity Week. Turns out I wrote two smut fics with the same premise and completely forgot. So I rewrote some bits and just put them together


	2. Bed for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my entry for Januanders 2017

It was past bedtime, and the bed felt empty with just Anders in it. Hawke had said he’d be late, attending some gathering the Viscount was hosting. Bran had specifically told attendants ‘no guests’, which they suspected was because he didn’t want to have to deal with Hawke’s 'weird friends’. After all, the nobles said, Hawke was one of them now, and needed to keep company more 'suited to his status’. It made Anders and Justice want to spit.

 _Perhaps we can help take our minds off that_. Typical Justice, always privy to Anders’ thoughts.

“By counting the threads on the tassels?”

_Not quite._

Anders blushed when Justice sent mental images of Anders kissing a glowing version of himself. “Really? Without Janus?”

_Why not? Do you think he’ll mind?_

“He didn’t mind last time we did this.”

Anders lay back and felt Justice come to the front. The veins in his hand lit up as the spirit took control of it. Justice slid their hand across his stomach, tracing the lean muscles, until it rested above his pubic area. Anders bit his lip as Justice rubbed circles along the sensitive flesh, the pleasure resonating between the two of them. It was a warm summer night, so they only wore a pair of smallclothes to bed that night.

_Let me pleasure you._

"Justice…”

The hand slid the undergarment down, and Anders wriggled out of them, so he was completely naked. The hand under Justice’s control crept further down until it wrapped around his cock.

Justice stroked the shaft slowly, a moan of pleasure escaping Anders’ lips as the flesh grew hard. He felt Justice react as well, the spirit enjoying giving and receiving the contact. His movements got bolder, spurned on by the feeling of ecstasy. His hand tightened on their cock, which now leaked precum. Anders didn’t have to think twice before Justice began using his thumb to rub circles along the wet head.

Anders put a hand to his lips as he continued to moan. “I love you,”

_And I love you._

Euphoria shot through them as Justice started to speed up a little. Anders wished he could touch the spirit back, and kiss him. Justice sent more mental images to his lover, of Anders kissing his glowing double, and sucking on his tongue. In his mind, Justice knelt before him and wrapped his lips around Anders’ cock.

Anders came, and the sheer bliss was echoed through Justice as the orgasm hit them.

The sound of the door made Anders open his eyes and look up. “Sorry, love, I meant to come home…” Janus trailed off when he saw Anders, naked and stained with cum, with a hand that was clearly glowing. Janus shut the door and locked it behind him. “Decided to just start without me, hm?” His tone was more amused than anything else, and he was smiling. Anders relaxed, and Justice released control.

“Well, it gets so lonely when it’s just the two of us, alone,” Anders teased.

“Think you’re up for another round?” Janus was already stripping off the fancy outfit he’d been wearing.

“You know it,”


End file.
